1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a display method. Embodiments of the invention relate to displaying an image in accordance with a special effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of special effects which can be applied to still pictures exist. These may involve distorting the spatial characteristics or an image, or adapting the colours within an image to produce a desired visual effect. These effects can be applied as a function of time, thereby making the display of a still image appear as a time dependent sequence of images. In addition, effects can be applied to gradually introduce an image on a display apparatus by increasing the luminance of the pixels of the image from zero to a final value as a function of time.